


#SkytreeDate

by nitschieh



Category: DAYS (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff, Kiichi POV, M/M, they're kind of a little bit on a date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 15:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9664088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nitschieh/pseuds/nitschieh
Summary: Kimishiba invites Ooshiba to go see the Skytree in Tokyo.Literally, that's it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, in case of (actually not so) recent developments Ooshiba Kiichi would be the perfect date for Kimishita Atsushi because 1) he (Kimishita) thinks the perfect date spot would be the Skytree because height is justice (or sth like that) and 2) there's an aquarium next to the Skytree that has tropical fish. There, canon!  
> The Shibakimi chat (which I joined 2 freaking days ago wth) went wild and things happened.

It’s two days before a big game when Kiichi receives a text from Kimishita.

_ Meet me at the Skytree @ 3 tomorrow. Don’t be late, idiot! _ , is all it says. Kiichi can’t help but feel absolutely terrified and extremely curious at the same time. The anticipation of the game had him on edge the whole day so it’s a welcome distraction to keep his mind off for a while.

He doesn’t reply back because he knows it’ll piss Kimishita off but when he shows up at the Skytree Station —with the train that arrives  exactly four minutes late — Kimishita is already there, wearing a pissed off expression and what seem to be his best clothes. Kiichi doesn’t dwell on it; they’re in public after all and there’s a lot more people around them than their usually would be.

Kiichi walks up to Kimishita as leisurely as he can. He can’t wait to get reactions out of him. He stops right next to Kimishita, looming over him with all the height advantage he has and says, “Yo.”

The way Kimishita always has to look up at him does things to Kiichi’s heart, so does the piercing stare of his eyes, but he quickly but he quickly shoves them to the back of his brain. Instead, he puts on a condescending smirk and waits for Kimishita to react accordingly. 

He doesn’t. 

Kimishita just turns around and says, “You’re late,” as if Kiichi hadn’t done it on purpose. Kiichi isn’t sure what to do with the lack of a proper response, so he just follows him.

“Why did you call me here?” Kiichi asks after a minute of silence that becomes too heavy for him to bear it.

Kimishita only stops and turns to him for a moment, before he keeps walking and replies, “I know you needlessly wreck your tiny brain before big games, so this is to calm you down.” Kiichi isn’t sure if Kimishita is actually worried about him or just wanted to insult him.

They leave the station and Kimishita is still so quiet that the surrounding sounds start to ring in Kiichi’s ears. “Why the Skytree?” he asks because it sounds casual enough.

It looks like Kimishita is blushing at that. Kiichi blames it on the light. He blames the funny feeling in his stomach on the fact that his last meal was two hours ago.

“You’ll see,” is all Kimishita says and then they’re at the top of the Skytree and for the first time in a long while Kiichi feels  _ small _ . 

“Is this what it feels like to be you?” he asks before he can stop himself and finally,  _ finally _ , Kimishita turns to him with his usual pissed off expression.

“What did you just say?” Kimishita asks and the bite in his voice, that’s something Kiichi is familiar with, it’s much better than the awkward silence between them. This he can work with.

He holds his nose up in the air and grins. “I was just wondering if this is what it feels like to be tiny,” he says and dodges a punch flying towards his shoulder. Kiichi lets out a loud laugh that he can feel resounding in his whole body.

Turns out this distraction really was a good idea.

As they wait in line to get their tickets the awkward atmosphere has completely faded. Instead, their conversations are marked by bickering and talks about school, homework and of course football.

The queue shortens faster than Kiichi expected and in almost no time they’re at the front of the line and paying for their tickets. They manage to get tickets for a ride at six which leaves them with quite some time to kill. As they pay, Kiichi catches a glimpse at Kimishita’s wallet. There’s probably just enough money left to grab a bite in the meantime.

They step outside into the sun again and are suddenly left with only each other and more than two hours of time to kill. Kiichi already lets his eyes wander for a good place to have a snack at but Kimishita beats him to it.

“Wanna have a look?” Kimishita asks and points at the Sumida Aquarium right in front of them. Kiichi’s eyes widen a little. He’s always wanted to go but he never got an opportunity to.

He doubts Kimishita wants to go with  _ him _ of all people either.

Kiichi is about to reject his offer and just sit down in a fast food restaurant and keep up their bickering for some more time, but Kimishita grabs his wrist and pulls him towards the aquarium. 

Kimishita’s ears look red from what Kiichi can see of them. He blames it on the sun.

He also wonders if Kimishita even has enough money to go to the Skytree  _ and _ the aquarium. So, before the cashier can even tell them the price for the tickets, Kiichi whips out his card —because he can—and says, “They’re both on me.” He’s delighted to see Kimishita’s jaw drop.

Kimishita at least waits until they’ve entered the exhibition and even tries to keep his voice low when he asks, “What the hell was that?”

“I felt like treating your poor ass so be thankful.” Kiichi is proud of how nonchalant he sounds despite the way his heart races.

“I didn’t ask you to,” Kimishita spits out but that marks the end of the conversation because a group of tourists enter behind them. 

They focus on the exhibits instead, watch the way the fish and other marine animals idle through the water. From time to time Kiichi finds it hard to decide which is more interesting to look at; the tanks or the way Kimishita watches them with interested eyes. He manages not to waste too many thoughts towards the way the reflections of the water make Kimishita look very mysterious.

They don’t hurry through the aquarium and instead take their time looking at the exhibits. The silence that spreads between them this time doesn’t feel as crushing as before, so Kiichi almost catches himself enjoying the quiet moments he gets to spend with Kimishita. 

Soon they reach the section focusing on tropical fish and Kiichi instantly forgets about everything he just thought about. Sometimes he wonders if tropical fish are a weird hobby, like how people tell him it’s weird to like tomatoes but hate cherry tomatoes, but he can’t bring himself to care at the moment.

Kiichi’s eyes practically sparkle as he looks at all the exotic species that swim all around him. When he recognises a specimen he quickly winks Kimishita over to tell him all he knows about it. Halfway through, he finds another one he knows and starts talking about this one instead. 

His eyes scan the tank for more fish he can talk about, when they suddenly catch a glimpse at Kimishita’s reflection. The words he was about to say get stuck in his throat.

Kimishita is wearing the most gentle expression, Kiichi has ever seen on him. For a moment, he feel a pang of jealousy towards whatever Kimishita is looking at like that. He blames it on the inevitable lack of attention on him. Kiichi turns around to see just what Kimishita is so focused on and his eyes widen.

Kimishita is looking at him. There’s a small smile on his lips. A small, secret smile just for Kiichi.

His heart performs a dangerous flips. He gulps.

“Why did you bring me here, Kimishita? What is this? Why does it feel like a date?” Kiichi asks and he can’t believe his own words. Much less can he believe the feeling of hope that spreads in his stomach. 

Kimishita leaves the question unanswered and instead turns away to look at the next tank. 

“Is this supposed to be a date? Oi, Kimishita?” Kiichi asks and he’s pretty sure he’s sounding desperate now.

Kimishita finally turns towards him and this time Kiichi is almost certain that his cheeks are red. “You know, all these fish?” Kimishita starts and Kiichi is a little lost what this has to do with his question, but he nods. “I wish you were this smart at school. How do you know all that and still count with fingers?”

Kiichi’s mouth opens and closes a few times without making a sound—almost like a fish.

Before he can figure out how to respond Kimishita pulls his phone out of his pocket and says, “Oh, it’s already this late. We should hurry a little.” And with that he moves on to the next room, leaving an entirely confused Kiichi behind.

They’re quiet again as they make their way through the rest of the exhibition. It’s a different kind of silence once again and Kiichi can’t quite find the words to describe it. All he knows is that he wants to say  _ something _ but he doesn’t know  _ what _ .

Just like that they leave the aquarium behind them and just barely make it to their appointed time at the Skytree. They quickly show their tickets and then they’re ushered to the back of an elevator that floods with people until they’re basically pressed against the wall and each other.

Kiichi’s heart beats faster.

Kimishita’s hand brushes his gently enough to be an accident. The words that follow it make Kiichi question the coincidence of it, “Would you want it to be one?”

For a moment, Kiichi doesn’t know what Kimishita is talking about, but then he sees he way his whole face reddens—this time he can actually see and watch it—and how he averts his eyes and his hand moves on his own to catch Kimishita’s wrist before he can move it away.

The way up to the observation platform of the Skytree proves to be longer than it should take for a high-tech building like this. The guide at the front happily tells them details about the tower—apparently it doesn’t even take a whole minute to get to the top, why does it feel so much longer—but Kiichi can’t seemed to follow the voices for long.

Instead, he listens to the way his heart beats faster than after an exhausting game, and focuses on the way his nerves are on edge more than when he stands behind the ball before a free kick. 

Kiichi’s hand nervously slides down Kimishita’s palm and his breath catches when fingers intertwine with his own.

As the elevator empties and tourists stream out onto the observation platform, Kiichi’s lips gently press against Kimishita’s.

**Author's Note:**

> me 2 days ago: "I write fic but I'll probably never write for Days..."  
> me now: "Oh heck..."
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this ridiculously fluffy thing. Leave a kudo and/or a comment if you did. Or if you didn't.


End file.
